Stronger Than You
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Has elements from other franchises, but mostly Undertale! Really, it's just that the Oc I'm using is one I use A LOT. One with LOTS of connections to other franchises. Weird creatures fill this planet. But no one is odder than me. After all, my name is a synonym for Determination. I am Mercy, Slaughter, and Willpower. Which will go out on top? There can only be two.
Humans are weird creatures, with strange emotions and thoughts. Many believe that they are superior to others, while some just want to survive in this world. Their behavior have always fascinated me. So has their sins and justices.

I sometimes think that _I_ am the strange one. It wouldn't exactly surprise me. I am not like the people I observe while I'm at school. I mean, I observe the behaviors of my teachers and classmates most of the time while I'm at school, the place where children and teenagers learn until they're adults and can have proper careers and gain money.

But the people I actually care about say that it's not my fault that I'm odd. I've decided to believe them, trusting in their words.

I'm not a bad person, just weird and antisocial due to the way I was raised, which isn't normal in itself considering I understood most of this by the time other children would start writing in cursive, which, ironically, is something I'm not good at doing.

So, when I fell into the Underground, I can't help but wonder…

Why that demon chose me. Maybe it was because I already had a record of killing, though it was in past lives and Digital Worlds.

Maybe it was because of my slightly sociopathic nature. I can't help it…

But after I fell onto that bed of flowers -crushing a few, poor flowers- my mind went fuzzy. In the back of my head I felt like this had happened before. Deja vu; like this had all happened before.

Thoughts that weren't my own grouped together in my brain, all meaning the same thing.

 _Kill._

Now, I think it's because before then I believed a similar rule of the world. Kill or be killed, harm or be harmed. Dog eat dog. Eye for an eye.

I'm not a very GOOD person, but at least I'm better than a demon.

Mindlessly, as if I wasn't controlling my body, I travelled the Ruins alongside Toriel after a confrontation with Flowey the Flower. When Toriel tried to teach me about combat in the Underground, I struck down the Training Dummy. When she left on an errand, I went to work.

I almost forgot that I had magic. The Demon wanted to kill everyone, not noticing that my LOVE was already pretty high until the first real battle.

I had felt the Demon grow pleased. They could masquerade as an innocent youth and cause the Monsters despair.

Back then I didn't realize that they had been pulling on my own thoughts. I liked causing others to despair, but I only ever did small things. Ones that people could get back up from and laugh with me about it.

But what the Demon wanted to do… It terrifies me now. Earn their trust…

 **Then Kill Everyone**.

Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again until nothing was left and then erase everything and move on and on and on and on and on and on and on until everything in the multiverse was GONE.

Eventually, the Demon decided to leave. Knowing that the Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie could kill my body painfully instead of heal me, they left the pie behind and fought Toriel.

I didn't want to kill her. She had been nice. Kindness was a… rarity, face-to-face.

And… when the fight started, I saw something.

 _I slashed at Toriel with the Toy Knife I had found during my exploration, and Toriel gained a surprised -and pained- expression as wounds suddenly were on her body._

" _Y...you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here...Not you… But_ _ **them**_ _. Ha… Ha…"_

 _I watched as Toriel died laughing. For a moment, I felt a tinge of regret that wasn't my own, but then I felt my consciousness be pushed down and my mind became foggy. My body walked out of the ruins._

The Demon tried to push down my consciousness, but my Willpower was too much for them. I _was_ the Child of Willpower back home. Willpower wasn't like Determination, though it was close. Willpower was what powered my every move, including the act of sparing Toriel. I liked to fight, yes, but I didn't like killing people without a reason. My mind nearly went foggy again as Toriel asked me to not come back after the battle ended. Goat Mom hugged me and said farewell, and I was on my way out of the Ruins.

Back then, I wondered what the vision I saw was. I knew that with every choice a timeline was created, where you chose something different. But I never knew what happened in other timelines. Just that they existed.

But seeing one… I hoped it would be the only time. But it wasn't. Oh gods, it _**wasn't**_. All of my friends… even the underlying sense of one committing suicide due to my actions…

 _It was all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong wrong wrongwrongwrongwrong._

But that's what happens after you go through a life without mercy, just killing without remorse. Well, not really a _life_.

But nearly a full path. Man, I'm _such_ a coward. Can't even finish what a Demon began because I didn't want it.

When it was actually my lives that turned that child into a demon.

My past choices… That turned Chara from someone like me… To a demon. I wish I understood that sooner.

 **But it was too late for apologies.**

* * *

 **My first Undertale fic! :D**

 **Please review :3**


End file.
